Someone To Watch Over Me
by thesuttonian
Summary: This is a Freddie and Lindsey story. True love was never easy. Rated M for language and sexual situations.


Ok, so this is a bit of a departure for me as it is a Frindsey fic. Who'd have thought it? The characters are the property of the good people of HO, as always… Please leave me a review if you have the time, I do love to receive and read them.

He stood watching through the slight gap in the doorway. He had kicked it lightly with his foot, so as to get a better view of her. He needed to be sure that she was safe. It calmed him. This, this checking on her had begun a while back. It was stupid; he knew this. Stupid and dangerous. What if Joe woke up and saw him standing there? How would he explain it to him? To her? I was just getting a drink and wanted to check you were both ok… Yes, stupid.

But even though he'd imagined this scenario in his head, he couldn't help himself. He couldn't sleep until he knew that she was safe.

The moon streamed through the small window on the landing bathing everything in its silvery light. It was the only light in the perfect darkness. God, she was so beautiful. His breath caught in his throat for a moment and he gulped. Her dark hair was strewn over the pillow and her lashes fluttered slightly as she slept. Joe was at her side, snoring gently. Oblivious. Freddie bit his lip as he watched her, sleeping. A cough sounded and Freddie froze to the spot. Was someone else awake? Would they discover him? No. He let out a breath. It was just Ziggy. Freddie heard his brother's mattress springs squeak and strain and then all was silent again. Freddie brushed a hand through his hair and turned to go and that's when he heard it. It was the faintest sound breaking the silence. Lindsey shifted in her sleep and moaned slightly. He couldn't help it, he turned back. She stretched slightly and he heard another low moan escape from her lips. "Freddie."

His heart pounded in his chest. Was she speaking to him? Had she seen him? He stepped closer ready to face whatever questions she threw at him.

"Freddie." Her voice was less than a whisper.

"Freddie, don't… don't… yes…"

The sigh that left her lips was soft and breathless. Freddie caught himself. She wasn't awake, she was asleep. His eyes, though accustomed to the darkness by now, peered into the gloom. He could see her eyes were closed. As he watched her, he saw her chest slowly rise and fall. Gently, she pushed the bed covers down a little revealing the porcelain smoothness of her skin covered only in a thin, light-coloured vest. Freddie couldn't take his eyes from her, she was pure perfection. His throat felt dry and he began to harden as her low moans drifted to his ears "Freddie…" He saw now that one of her hands clasped at the covers as the other disappeared underneath them. She arched slightly.

He needed to go. Now. He retreated back from the room and onto the landing. Turning on his heel, a breath that he didn't realise he had been holding, escaped his lips.

He walked quickly to his own room and leant against the cool hardness of the door as he swiftly shut it. He paced the floor. What had just happened? She had spoken his name. No, not spoken it. Sighed it. Moaned it. She had been touching herself he was sure. He stopped suddenly. His arousal overwhelmed him, in truth his name on _her_ lips had been enough. He walked to his own bed and pulled back the covers. He tugged at the jogging bottoms he was wearing and threw them to the ground before he climbed on to the bed. He pulled the covers over him, but his body burned. When had it got so hot? He kicked the duvet from him and lay on his back, his breath coming in jagged bursts. Rubbing his eyes he chewed at his bottom lip. His brother's wife. "Fuck," he whispered to the calm silence. "Fuck."

He was so hot. He got up and opened the window slightly. He lay back down on his bed, on top of the covers this time. He felt his breathing slow as he tried to process his thoughts. It was no good. His cock ached for attention. Tentatively, he reached down to the waistband of his boxer shorts. He was hard. So hard. He shifted his hips and pulled the shorts from him. His cock stood proudly against his stomach and he hissed a little as he gripped himself firmly. He began to pump slowly at first, but his eyes fluttered shut as he quickened his pace. His hand was wet with pre-cum as he worked himself. His back arched into the mattress as he replayed the scene in his mind, Lindsey's whispered sighs filled his senses as his orgasm built inside him. Suddenly her voice gasped or was it his? White lights shot across his closed eyelids as he came, spurting hot all over his stomach. His legs were shaking.

Letting out a breath, he lay still and silent for a moment his mind racing to catch up with his body. Slowly, he reached for his discarded boxer short and wiped himself clean. Jesus, he was like some love-struck teenager. He scooted back under the covers and pulled them to his chin. He tried to clear his mind. Slowly, eventually sleep took hold of him.

The next morning as he stood in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil, she appeared. She pulled her robe closer to her body as she noticed him he realised.

"Coffee?" he asked her. "Kettle's on." He motioned with the teaspoon he was now gripping, knuckles white.

She sat down before speaking. "Please." Her voice was quiet and she did not meet his gaze. In truth, he was having trouble looking at her. The sound of the kettle bubbling was the only one in the kitchen.

He placed the steaming mug in front of her. He didn't have to ask how she liked it, after all this time he knew.

"Thanks, "her voice was low as she reached out for the mug.

He got his own mug and slid into the seat beside her, he felt his leg gently brushing against her. She grasped the robe to her once more. Her eyes slowly met his gaze as he spoke, "Lins…"

"Morning both," Joe's voice breezed into the room. They moved apart, hardly discernable to an outsider's eye, putting more space between themselves.

"Kettle boiled?" Joe asked.

… to be continued?


End file.
